


Your Starlight

by stubsel



Series: Promptis Fan Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing, they're happy and safe and nothing can go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: Day 03: Late Night Talks





	Your Starlight

It is late, it is dark and Prompto can not for the hell of it fall asleep. He’s thrashing and turning in his bedroll but always considerate not to wake the others up. He’s reaching up to his phone, turns on the screen, blinks at the brightness and looks at the clock. Almost 3AM. He groans.

 

Slowly he’s climbing out of his bedroll, carefully and quiet he makes his way outside, sloppily pulling over his boots and dragging a blanket outside with him to shield himself from the cold night air.

 

Prompto walks to the middle of the haven where the campfire has gone out a few hours ago. He sits down in his camping chair, pulling the blanket tight over himself, leans his head back and tares up at the stars. One of the few nice things outside the city was definitely watching the sky. You couldn’t see the stars back in Insomnia because of light pollution. Seeing this many white dots in the sky was amazing. It was a beautiful view and more than once he’d caught it through the lens of his camera.

 

He’s sitting like this for a while, just watching the stars move above them and wishing he’d at least brought his phone with him so he could play King’s Knight to pass the time, or know what time it was.

 

Soon he heard rustling from the tent and a dark haired head peeked out, looking at him with bleary eyes. Before he can say anything in his defense, Noctis crawls out the rest of the way and wobbles over to him. It’s obvious that he was less than awake.

 

Prompto lifts up the blanket and Noctis settles on his lap before he covers them both in the blanket, hugging close to Noctis. He is still warm from the bedroll and Prompto is sure that Noctis will just fall asleep right away again but he doesn’t.

 

“Why did you get up?” Prompto is careful not to speak too loud, fearing he might wake the others. And not wanting to disturb their sleep. It had been one hell of a day, running from one hunt to the next, helping strangers in need and then finally setting up camp to enjoy one of Ignis’ meals around the campfire. It was so much different from what he’d expected they do on this journey.

 

“My pillow wasn’t there”, Noctis mumbles, holding tighter onto Prompto to emphasize his point. Prompto lets out a quiet laugh.

 

“Sorry, Noct.” He’s idly stroking Noctis’ hair but to his surprise he keeps his eyes open, seemingly determined to not fall back asleep just yet. It makes Prompto smile.

 

“Why’d you leave?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

They stay quiet for a while after that. Noctis turns in Prompto’s lap until he’s pressing his chest to Prompto’s and looks him straight in the eyes. It definitely doesn’t have the wanted effect though. He’s trying to be intimidating, serious, but his sleepy expression and puffy cheeks just make Prompto smile even wider. He’s one lucky guy.

 

“I saw you looking at the stars.”

 

“And?”

 

“Do you want me to show you the constellations?”

 

Prompto’s taken aback. He’d expected Noctis to ask him what’s wrong, sure, he wouldn’t exactly be able to answer the question. He’s just nervous, probably. Still, he’d expected the question. Instead Noctis wants to distract him, take his mind off whatever is troubling him. Noctis knew the stars, had been studying constellations and lore since he could remember. Almost all children’s stories were about the stars so he could also tell Prompto those, if he preferred.

 

“Sure.”

 

Noctis had studied the positions on maps of the nightsky during the different seasons. Seeing them now, as the real thing, made finding them a bit more difficult. Not every single tiny star was marked on maps but now they were everywhere, seemingly too unimportant to be marked down. He frowns.

 

“They remind me of you”, he says idly, still looking for the one constellation representing his favourite Astral Carbuncle. Prompto’s huffing out another laugh. 

 

“It’s the freckles isn’t it?”

 

Noctis has found what he is looking for but he still turns away to look at Prompto with an extremely serious expression.

 

“Partially”, he begins as he leans down, placing tiny kisses on the bridge of Prompto’s nose, exactly where his freckles stand in stark contrast against his pale skin. “They shimmer and shine just like your eyes though, that’s why they remind me of you.”

 

Thank the heavens that it’s dark outside because Prompto is sure that Noctis would never let him live down the way he is blushing right now. He buries his face against Noct’s chest.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

 

“Of course I am, that’s why I’m dating you.”

 

Prompto gives him a gentle shove before looking up and placing one single kiss to the tip of Noctis’ nose. It’s cold.

 

They stay like that for a moment, just looking at eachother, hugging eachother close and smiling.

 

“Ok now listen carefully”, Noctis begins his lecture, pointing at the biggest star marking the tip of Carbuncle’s ear. He continues to describe the path from one star to the next, having to start over multiple times because Prompto had lost track along the way.

 

They could stay like this, watching the stars together, Noctis being able to tell him all the different things that commoner children didn’t learn in school. It showed the differences between them but just made them love the other even more because after all, the Astrals had seemed to send them on their way, destined to meet. At least it almost felt like it on some days, the way the fit together, filling each empty space in the other’s heart. Almost like they were made for eachother.

 

“I love you.” Prompto says suddenly in the middle of Noct’s third attempt of showing him the  _ Trident of the Oracle _ .

 

“I love you too, Prom.”


End file.
